Suspect Motives
by owlcroft
Summary: A mere bagatelle, to contribute to the "Man in a Glass House" episode challenge.


A/N: Thanks to L.M. for the speedy edit, and to Cheride for hanging in there.

SUSPECT MOTIVES

by

Owlcroft

"Hey, Milt! Milt, come back here a minute!" Harper stuck his head out into the corridor and beckoned to Hardcastle. "I need a word."

The retired judge turned and saw the lieutenant, shrugged and strode back to greet him. "I thought you were out of town this week, Frank, testifying somewhere."

Harper led the way into his office and gestured at a chair. "Defense asked for a delay, so now it's next month." He lowered himself into his own chair behind the desk and leaned back comfortably. "We gonna see you at the poker game Friday? Claudia's doing cold cuts and potato salad."

"You bet. What should I bring? Beer, chips, cookies?" Hardcastle also made himself comfortable. "Sarah'd be happy to do those oatmeal cookies again."

The lieutenant grinned at him. "That'd be great, but _four _dozen this time, okay?"

The judge grinned back him. "You think that'll be enough for Charlie, and maybe another four dozen for the rest of us?"

The two men chuckled, then Harper cocked his head and, still smiling, asked, "So when did you go over to the dark side, Milt?"

"Huh?" Hardcastle thought quickly, then added, "You been talking to Carlton, haven't you?"

"Yep." Frank nodded. "Saw him yesterday and he filled me in on your life of crime. It's sad when a respected ex-judge turns bad." He shook his head mournfully, but then peeped up from under his brows. "'Specially when he's no good at it."

The judge sighed and scratched his cheek idly. "Mighta known you guys weren't going to let me live that down any time soon."

"Uh-huh. It'll make a great story to tell at those police foundation banquets, too." Harper shuffled some paper on his desk and cleared his throat. "But to be honest, Milt . . ." He paused, then took a breath and continued, "Carlton told me you were about to commit perjury. Said you were trying to convince him you picked the lock and broke into the impound area all on your own." He looked intently at the map on his wall. "That sounds to me like you were lying to a cop to protect that latest project of yours. You really think that's a good idea?"

Hardcastle slouched down in his chair and pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Yeah, I do. Carlton tell you the rest of it? How McCormick followed me in there and 'fessed up right along with me?"

The lieutenant nodded.

"I figured I oughta be setting an example for the kid, doing the right thing, ya know?"

"The right thing?" Frank interrupted. "Breaking the law is the kind of example you want to set?"

The judge waved a dismissive hand at him. "You know what my reasons were. And it all turned out okay. Lucky for us," he added.

"Damn straight." Harper leaned his elbows on the edge of his desk. "So you thought you'd show this guy – McCormick – the right way to break the law, and then the way to 'fess up to it, huh? You admit you got lucky, but what about him? If Hightower hadn't felt like staying home and working that night, your latest project would've been headed back inside for a mighty long stretch."

Hardcastle shook his head. "Nah, I had it figured. I was gonna present a coercion defense for him. Say it was all my idea and I forced him into it with threats. That shoulda worked." He leaned forward and pinned the lieutenant with his gaze. "But he didn't know that at the time. He just walked in after me 'cause he couldn't let me go it alone." He sat back and sniffed in a satisfied manner. "How's about them apples?"

The lieutenant considered that for a moment, then asked, "But then you'd have been lying about his involvement, Milt. We all know he wasn't forced into it, so there's no way _you_ can come out of this smelling like a rose." Harper smiled wryly. "This is some of that old 'ends justify the means' stuff, isn't it?"

"You mean 'flagrant necessity'? Yeah," Hardcastle smiled back at him, "that's one of my favorites."

The two men sat in silence for a moment, then Frank rubbed the top of his head and muttered, "I dunno. I'd have bet any amount he'd've let you take the fall all by yourself. This kid must be something special – different from the others."

"Yeah, he is," said the judge slowly. "Somehow, I just kinda knew . . ." He trailed off and sat quietly, looking out the tiny window in Harper's office. Then he shook himself, got up briskly, and said, "You oughta get to know this one, Frank. How about sometime I bring him along for poker?"

finis


End file.
